


新文

by XingYaoZhi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingYaoZhi/pseuds/XingYaoZhi
Relationships: 谢玄/秦然





	新文

暖色的灯光下，谢玄整个人都像在冒热气，他光裸的上身肌肉绷得劲紧，晶莹剔透的汗珠顺着他脖子滚下又从他胸口一路滑到他的劲瘦有力腰腹。

谢玄俯下身，一口咬住了秦然艳红似要滴血的ru头，又含在唇齿间，慢慢逗弄，秦然呼吸陡然急促起来，挺了挺腰：“谢玄……你进来。”

谢玄放开他，轻轻笑了一声，手指轻轻擦过秦然的嘴唇：“不急。”

秦然掀起眼皮了他一眼，意乱情迷中就显得格外招人，他抓着谢玄的肩：“我想要……”

他还没说完，谢玄就一把握住了他bo起硬得发烫的下身，手上颇有技巧的活动了两下，又用拇指轻轻堵住了小口，低声道：“然然。”

秦然潮红一阵电流窜过背脊，他颤了颤，脸上却又出现一瞬的怔愣，随即又掩饰一般的狠狠掐了一把谢玄的胳膊，嗔怪得像撒娇：“你兴致……又来了是吧，变-态。”

谢玄已经多久没有这种兴致了，秦然想。

谢玄低声笑：“嗯，那就开始了。”

秦然忍受的前端欲望的折磨，被谢玄翻了个身，跪撅在床上，胸口贴着柔软的枕头，腰上的线条被完美的勾勒出来，顶端高高翘起的屁股又白又圆，隐隐从股沟里看得到里头的风光，连着下面一双颤巍巍的修长的大腿，大腿中间的欲望被谢玄握在手里，动弹不得。

“这么久没见，然然有没有做什么坏事？”谢玄弯下腰，手掌从秦然的胸口一路若有若无的摸到秦然白嫩的屁股上头，不轻不重的捏了一下他的臀尖肉。

秦然深呼吸了两口气，拿捏好语气，低顺眉眼 ：“没有。”

“没有？”谢玄压低了声音，语调却微微上扬，充满了质疑和威胁。

“哥哥。”秦然头埋进枕头里，闷着声音道：“我错了。”

谢玄凑到他耳边问：“又做了什么，哥哥给你量量刑。”

秦然被欲望折磨得直喘气，只想得一点儿疏解，好在这么多年他们在床上合拍得很，即便是他们已经很久没玩过了，他也知道要怎么去迎合谢玄，就是张嘴胡说八道也能说到谢玄的兴奋点：“没听哥哥的话，最近没有好好……听、听话，哥哥……”

谢玄目光幽暗深邃，方才还轻轻带着挑逗意味的手掌，忽然就变成了上刑的工具，带着七分力气就抽在秦然的屁股上，肉团颤了颤，留下楚楚可怜红痕。

秦然又痛又爽，那种羞耻混杂着痛感，让他下面更加胀得难受。

xing欲刺激下，其他所有情绪都会显得很渺，他只要看着谢玄的眼睛，感受他想要控制一切的欲望，他就能获得足以安抚自己的安全感。

“轻一点儿……”秦然嘴上说着轻一点儿，其实完全可以接受，谢玄这才刚刚开始热身。

“然然，做错了事就要受罚，不能轻一点，要狠狠的，重重的罚。”谢玄说到最后声音压的又低又沉，带着色气的性感。

秦然带着哭腔，求饶道：“疼、疼，哥哥，你手拿开，我想she……”

又是一巴掌响亮的拍在臀肉上：“坏孩子，做错了事就不能-射-出来，你要是敢漏一滴，今晚我就好好收拾你。”谢玄说完，就放开了堵住小口的手，修长漂亮的手指却没有离开，反倒是轻轻绕上秦然滚烫的分身，若即若离的蹭。

秦然一边痛恨自己无药可救，一边又深深沉迷这种荒唐变态的沦陷，谢玄每打他一巴掌他就兴奋得直哆嗦，索性他也期待谢玄“好好收拾他”，被撩拨到了高潮，实在忍不住，胆子也大得很，自己动手，在谢玄的眼皮下释放了。

谢玄眯着眼，秦然也不是头一天浪成这样，可就是越看越觉得勾引人，像只食人精气的妖精。

“然然，你是在挑衅我吗？”谢玄声音轻得带笑，却听得秦然毛骨悚然，顿时就后悔了，不知道要被谢玄折腾成什么样，立刻服软：“哥哥，我再也不敢了，啊……哥哥你松、松手……”

秦然的臀尖肉被谢玄掐在手里，狠狠拧了拧，随即谢玄严厉道：“管不住是吧？”秦然立刻摇头，眼泪汪汪的看着谢玄，谢玄则将他腰压得更塌，屁股撅的更高，露出中间的-小-穴，他打量了一阵，轻蔑道：“前面这么yin荡了，我看你后面也不遑多让啊，小浪货，自己好好扒开，让我好好看看能你能多骚。”

秦然脸红得几乎要滴血，羞耻着自己此时的处境，但是这种被强迫被蹂躏也不能反抗的被控感他却很熟悉，也没什么可矫情的，他用手抓着自己的臀肉向外扒开，不过只要一想到谢玄就在他身后看着他就浑身都羞得酥软了。

谢玄满意的夸奖了他一句，从床底下拖了出来一个黑色的皮箱，一打开一目了然的全是“刑具”，秦然偏过头看了一眼，又对上谢玄的目光，哼哼了两声，求饶的话却不敢再说了，准备着被“收拾”。

谢玄偏爱细长，有韧性的工具，皮质品也还算用得趁手，只有皮鞭不太常用，一般没真把他弄生气他就舍不得往秦然身上下那样重的手，秦然自己则更喜欢轻薄一点儿的竹板或者木板，综合两个人的口味，每次谢玄就干脆都用上，还美名曰：相互尊重。

不过他执鞭的样子真的很蛊惑人，慢条斯理的动作，每一处细节都透着极度的傲慢和自负，那是天生的高贵。

谢玄取了一只黑色的皮项圈，戴在秦然漂亮细长且高高扬起的脖颈上。

真像一只雪白的野狐狸，被关在笼子里被自己豢养这么久，已经变成了乖顺的家狐狸，可现在这只小宠物一点儿也不乖，所以需要一点儿教训。

秦然感受到卡-在臀-缝里的应该是那根塑料小黑棍，抬起头看谢玄：“哥哥，别……打那儿，唔……”

谢玄不轻不重的上下摩擦，拒绝道：“再跟我讨价还价，加倍。”

秦然嘤咛一声可怜兮兮的又叫了一声哥哥，结果刚被抽了一下，便火辣辣疼得受不了，手立刻就松了，被谢玄抓着手挨了几棍子。

“扒好，再敢松！”

秦然在这样严厉的威胁下，又疼又耻，谢玄每抽一下，他就不自觉往前倾，忍不住就绷紧臀肉，收缩穴-口，又可怜又放浪的呻吟，激得谢玄心里的施虐欲望更强了。

在小-穴抽了约莫十多下，谢玄转而抽秦然撅着的屁股，嘴里羞他：“只有坏孩子才会被脱-光-裤子打屁股，你看你一点儿都不乖，就要被好好惩罚。”

“我以后听话以后乖，哥哥，呜呜……”

秦然只会把谢玄的兴致越撩越高，最终被折腾的也就是秦然自己，欲望沉沉浮浮间，他又被谢玄弄she了两次，人都累虚脱了。

他们之间的结束游戏从来不需要暗号，大概是这么多年最有默契的事。

秦然趴在床上，谢玄就屈膝坐在他身边，他偏过头看着谢玄那张仿佛被上帝亲吻过的脸，五官端正深邃，轮廓分明，线条利落。

“谢玄，你躺下。”

谢玄摸了摸他的头发，躺在了他身边，从床头拿了药，抱住秦然给他揉伤，两个人面对面看着对方，没有说话。

只有这个时候，秦然才能真真切切感受到谢玄是属于他的，而且是只属于他的。


End file.
